Lo que tú quieras
by SonKarmela
Summary: Mimi sabía que Izzy aceptaría cualquier capricho suyo. Izzy estaba seguro de que ella le recompensaría con algo. Pero, ¿cómo habían llegado a esta situación?


**Lo que tú quieras**

La tienda estaba llena, pero Izzy encontró un lugar para sentarse y respirar tranquilo. Tenía prohibido sacar su teléfono e investigar cosas que le interesaran más. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Quién no le dejaba? Quién más iba a ser: su reciente pareja.

Todo había sucedido hacía seis meses. Sus padres habían alquilado una pequeña casa en la playa en verano, para pasarlo bien en familia y estar un poco más tiempo. Puesto que Izzy, tras obtener un trabajo de informático, había decidido convivir en otra casa, con Joe, y así evitar darles problemas innecesarios a sus padres. Pero no se había negado a ir con ellos; Joe también se iría a casa de su hermano.

El pelirrojo apenas salía de la caseta, no le gustaba mucho la arena y ensuciarse los pies y tener que limpiarse a cada rato por culpa de esto. Prefería entretenerse con internet y ayudar a la gente que acudía a él por facebook para antivirus y otros programas. Era un trabajo que adoraba y hacía con gusto. Sin embargo, los dueños de las casas cercanas a la playa avisaron que tenían problemas con el internet y estarían unos días así. Para Izzy fueron las peores palabras de su vida. Llamó a sus contactos para avisar que no podría entrar y que se encargaran de su trabajo.

Pero estaba en vacaciones y debía relajarse, por lo que eso intentó. El calor podía con él y se quedaba todo el día asomado en la ventana mirando el agua. Sus padres le instaban a que saliera un rato, aunque fuera a pasear. Finalmente aceptó, y mientras que su madre y padre pasaban el día bajo al sol, el caminó alrededor.

Lo que no se esperaba es que se encontraría con una antigua amiga. Mimi había abandonado Japón para vivir en otro lugar, y su trabajo la obligaba a viajar de un sitio a otro, por lo que casi nunca veía a lo que había sido su familia: los elegidos. Izzy sabía algo del resto, pero no de Mimi. Ella apenas llamaba, y si lo hacía, era a Sora o las chicas, pero nunca a Izzy. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y saludó.

—¡Izzy! —ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

El muchacho no era muy dado a los abrazos, pero conocía a Mimi lo suficiente para saber que ella sí se levantaría para hacerlo. Cuando se separaron, Izzy correspondió a la sonrisa tímidamente.

—Que bien te veo —comentó la elegida de la pureza—. ¡Ya eres más alto que yo!

—Tú también…

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué significa eso? —Mimi no pudo más que reír.

Porque Izzy podía pensar que Mimi era una amiga, pero no dejaba de ser una hermosa mujer que tenía tan cerca. Jamás había estado acostumbrado a eso, y aunque no entendiera muy bien el motivo, los nervios se apoderaron de él. ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir? ¿Qué tenía el pelo más largo? Que le llamaban la atención esos ojos miel, que la veía guapa. Pero no, Izzy era muy diferente. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lo que su madre le decía muy a menudo, a pesar que no era necesario:

—Deberías ponerte crema y cuidarte del sol, eres muy blanca.

Mimi volvió a reírse, esta vez con más fuerza. Cogió la crema que estaba en el suelo, sacó un poco poniéndola en el dedo y acarició la nariz de Izzy.

—Tienes la nariz quemada —avisó. Le prestó el bote—. Toma, ponte si quieres. Te vendrá bien como a mí. ¡Pero mira que eres tonto! Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y lo primero que me dices eso. No has cambiado nada —le cogió de la mano—. Venga, siéntate un rato conmigo y hablemos. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber!

La efusividad de ella era nueva para el pobre Izzy, que tímido y sorprendido, no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Le habló de un poco de todo, de su trabajo, de su familia, de Joe, de lo poco que sabía del resto. Mimi también le comentó, y no paraba de hablar. Salían tantas palabras de la boca de la chica que el pelirrojo se preguntó quién sería capaz de articular tan deprisa.

Los siguientes días fueron mucho más emocionantes. Ahora que Mimi sabía en qué caseta se hospedaba Izzy, todos los días iba a por él e iban a una nueva aventura. Y por alguna extraña razón que el pelirrojo desconocía, no era capaz de negarse. Le cautivaba esa sonrisa y esos movimientos rápidos, las ideas locas y lo deprisa que corría cuando algo le interesaba. Así terminó metiéndose en el agua —algo que nunca hubiera hecho—, escalando la montaña, pasando la noche en la arena alrededor de una fogata, apuntándose a una apuesta de comida, ir a pescar toda la mañana. Pero era divertido, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Mimi.

Y cuando terminaron las vacaciones ellos ya estaban juntos. De una manera u otra habían terminado por sentir algo. Más allá de la amistad. Se sentían a gusto cuando estaban con el otro y se acercaron casi sin darse cuenta. Terminando convirtiéndose en una extraña, peculiar y tierna pareja. Ninguno usaba la palabra novio, era demasiado típico, pero se notaba el cariño en sus palabras, en sus risas y apoyo mutuo. Mimi había necesitado todo el tiempo alguien tranquilo, que le parara los pies cuando volaba y no debía; Izzy lo contrario, una persona que le hiciera vivir el día a día.

Así se encontraba ahora, acompañando a Mimi a una tienda de ropa para que eligiera que se iba a poner en la boda de una amiga de su trabajo. Izzy ya tenía decidido llevar un traje que su padre le dejaría —con suerte, a Mimi le había gustado—, pero Mimi no sabía que ponerse. Y a pesar que tenía el armario lleno de vestidos, la muchacha se negaba a ir con alguno de ellos. Fuera como fuese, Izzy había aceptado a darle su opinión sincera.

Sin embargo, jamás había pensado que aquello sería tan aburrido. Mimi ya le había avisado que como le viera con el móvil se iba a enfadar, y si algo le habían enseñado esos meses de pareja con Mimi, es que verla enojada era algo que deseaba evitar de todas las formas posibles. Pero si la hacía caso y la ayudaba en algo que ella sabía perfectamente que no era su completo agrado, tal vez le beneficiaría con lo que él quisiera. Y había algo que él deseaba hacer con ella desde hacía tiempo.

En esos momentos se sintió como cuando era niño y trataba de mirar su móvil sin que ningún profesor se diera cuenta. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y comenzó a sacarlo lentamente, mirando todo el rato el probador donde estaba metida Mimi. La tienda tenía wifi, pero con contraseña. Izzy sonrió, ese no era ningún problema para él. Pero aquello le metió tanto en el artefacto, que, cuando se dio cuenta, el rostro de Mimi asomaba por la mitad.

—¡Izzy!

El chico pegó un bote que de sus manos resbaló el móvil y cayó al suelo. En la pantalla ponía acceso denegado.

—¡¿Estás intentando averiguar la contraseña de este lugar?!

—Eh… no sé qué respuesta esperas.

—Dame el móvil —ordenó, tendiéndole la mano.

—Está bien —se resignó—. ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?

—¡Eso no te servirá!

—¡Rayos! —pensó para sus adentros.

Tras dos horas de profundo aburrimiento, y más de una vez casi durmiéndose en el cómodo sillón, Mimi encontró un bonito vestido —el cual se había probado diez veces, e Izzy había respondido a todas que le quedaba perfecto. Aunque esto lo había comentado en cualquier vestido que le llamaba un poco la atención— que compró. Salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz de tener lo que le gustaba.

Después de eso y para relajarse un poco, entraron a una heladería. Mimi pidió un cucurucho y el muchacho una tarrina de chocolate.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó ella.

Izzy no había tocado el helado. Y Mimi sabía que era su sabor favorito. Le preocupaba que de repente le pasara algo. Tal vez había sido demasiado egoísta con él al llevarlo de compras.

—Estoy cansado —admitió.

—Lamento mucho si te aburrió demasiado —suspiró.

—¡No! —respondió enseguida—. No es eso.

—Te recompensaré —le guiñó el ojo—. Cuando tú quieras.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

—Dame un momento —pidió.

Saco su móvil y empezó a teclear frenéticamente. Mimi alzó las cejas, curiosa. ¿Estaría diciéndole a todo el mundo que estaría ocupado?

—De acuerdo. Joe debe quedarse esta noche en el hospital por trabajo de madrugada. ¡Lo iré preparando todo!

Se comió el helado de una sentada, se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Mimi y se fue corriendo de la heladería. La chica se quedó inmóvil, algo sorprendida por esa reacción tan poco habitual en él.

—Bueno —pensó—. Si eso le hace feliz, a mí también.

Pero Izzy no era un chico cualquiera. Él no pensaba precisamente con las hormonas y tampoco tenía prisa porque llegara el momento. Cuando Mimi llegó a su casa, él ya tenía dos ordenadores encendidos, con dos personajes creados y un juego online a punto de comenzar.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó, muy animado.

—Por supuesto. Tú me guías —accedió, sonriendo.

—Bien. Lo primero que haremos será conseguir armas. No podemos ir indefensos.

—Me gusta el arco —comentó.

—Perfecto, tú atacarás a distancia, yo me encargaré de usar la espada —la miró con cariño—. ¡De verdad, Mimi, me encanta que hagamos cosas juntos!

—A mí también, Izzy. Lo que tú quieras.

Porque ella conocía a Izzy. Le quería tal y como era. Con sus extraños gustos y deseos. Porque de ese chico se había enamorado, no de ningún otro. Y no quería nada más.


End file.
